This invention relates to a drive system for use in an electrical generator and, in particular, to apparatus for producing electricity by means of an armature that is driven by a mechanical vibrator system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,161 an internal combustion engine is directly coupled to an electric generator to develop electrical energy. A pair of engine cylinders are situated at opposite ends of the engine block. Free floating pistons are mounted for reciprocation within each cylinder and the pistons, in turn, are rigidly affixed to both sides of the generator field assembly. The field assembly reciprocates with the pistons inside the generator armature to generate an electrical output. An air handling system is also driven from the moving field unit which serves to move air through the engine block and thus provide the necessary cooling to the engine. As can be seen, three distinct systems are closely integrated within the unit. Any load change experienced by one system will thus adversely affect one of the other systems. By the same token, the total mass of the moving parts contained within the unit are also relatively high. Accordingly, friction and wind loss, particularly at high speeds, must be correspondingly high.